Collision Course
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: The worlds of Teen Titans, DIablo II: LOD, and Star Wars have collided, resulting in a pantheon of villians as well as heros. Slade is alive and thirsts for revenge. Somehow Emporer Palpatine survived and strives to take control of the Empire and the gala


In starting this new story, I'd like to thank mostly Raventhedarkgoddess, for just generally being there, and BlackShield for the same, but not as much. No offense though. I will say though, this is one story I'll stick by.

Chapter One: The Seed of Evil

/Rogue Encampment, Diablo II: LOD/

Trang-Oul, the Necromancer looked up. Something strange was going on, he thought. I will watch for now though, no need to excite the others.

Tal Rasha, the Sorceress, also seemed to notice. How odd, she thought, perhaps the magicks are unstable, although it is not enough to investigate immediately.

Immortal King, the Barbarian suddenly sniffed the air. The primal energies are agitated, he noticed, how odd. Perhaps tomorrow I shall try to find out why.

Natalya, the Assassin shifted her eyes from on side to the other. How… odd, there is darkness within the air, yet I cannot locate its source. Well I'll find it tomorrow.

Griswold, the Paladin looked at Natalya, as if reading her mind. We both cannot sense the exact source of the darkness. It must be a great evil, to elude the both of us.

M'avina, the Amazon was seized with a sudden freezing spell, as if encased in a block of ice. W-What is happening? She wondered. When the spell let go, she fell to her knees, shaking. That cannot be good, she thought.

Aldur, the Druid sensed his animal friends tense at the sudden burst of light.

"What is it animal friends?"

A wolf sniffed at his hand.

"I see."

Suddenly it seemed as if the two meteors were heading towards the 7 hero's.

"Look!" Trang-Oul yelled, "The two stars are heading right for us! Run!"

The 7 hero's ran into the Encampment, and told the wisest man they knew, Deckard Cain, what had unfolded.

"This does not bode well for humanity. Though you 7 did defeat the three Prime Evils, it does not mean that they cannot rise against us once more. We should speak to the Archangel Tyreal about this…"

/Titans Tower, Raven's Room, Teen Titans/

Although Raven was meditating, and was in her "quiet place" something extremely evil shattered that silence. Something that Raven could not place a finger on…

My father? She wondered. No, we took him down, a long time ago. He couldn't have been revived so soon. She wondered what was happening with the two starts that seemed to be falling towards her home…

/Titans Tower, Malice's Room/

(A/n: I changed Vampyre's name to Malice. To me, it just plain sounds better, and gives more into the darker side of his personality. He will also be called Malice from now on)

While sharpening his special, two handed Champion Sword, Doom Slayer. Even though stained with the blood of a thousand enemies, it was still a wonder to behold. Malice dropped his whetstone, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he began to speak strange languages, ones he wasn't even aware he could. His hands twitched uncontrollably, as did his legs. His heart began to beat very fast, and then very slow, and his hair grew out, fell out, then grew back into what it originally was. When all had passed, he noticed two things: That convulsion had not changed him, and when he had dropped Doom Slayer, it went right through his foot and he was bleeding profusely.

_Raven! Can you come help me?_ He called telepathically.

_What happened?_ She asked a moment later, though her tone surprised him, as it seemed… annoyed, one that was usually saved for Beast Boy.

_I can't really say. A convulsion is the closest thing I have to an answer. I was sharpening Doom Slayer at the time, and, needless to say, I dropped it, and impaled my foot._ He responded, wondering what could cause such a thing.

_Fine, I'll be right there._ She said, this time with an urgent tone, instead of annoyed. When Raven she entered his room, she almost laughed. Almost. Malice had pulled Doom Slayer out of his foot, and was calmly watching the blood pour from his foot.

"This is going to take a bit out of me." Raven said.

"Well, I guess I could wait for the bleeding to stop. After all, I'm gonna run out of blood sooner or later." He responded, grabbing a cloth and wiping his blood off of Doom Slayer.

"Well, hold still." She responded, summoning her powers to heal his foot. After about a minute, she finished. He thanked her, and then tested his foot out, by kicking the air swiftly, almost too fast for Raven to see. Almost.

"Thanks. Don't know what caused that though."

"I saw something… strange before you called me. It was about 5 minutes ago."

"That's exactly when I started convulsing. Perhaps we should tell the others, and find out what caused these strange events." He said, looking into her eyes.

/The Newly Rebuilt Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Star Wars/

Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewie were standing on a balcony, overlooking most of Coruscant. Luke felt an extremely powerful outburst in the Force.

"Did anyone else feel-" Luke began, but was interrupted by Leia

"Look! Those two planets look like they're heading right for us!" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Was Han's reaction. Chewie just growled, although it was a reassuring growl.

"Luke! What's happening?!" Leia asked.

"I-I don't know. I'll go to meditate, and perhaps the Force will show me the right answer." Was all Luke could say.

And so it came to pass, that the once separated universes collided. An eerie evil light washed over all of them, marking the beginning of a new age of evil, an evil, once destroyed and forgotten, but now alive once more.

**_Note:_** Just so you don't forget the Diablo II Hero's names, they'll be listed at the end of each chapter.

Trang-Oul: Necromancer  
M'avina: Amazon  
Natalya: Assassin  
Griswold: Paladin  
Aldur: Druid  
Immortal King: Barbarian  
Tal Rasha: Sorceress


End file.
